


it's coming (and it's coming fast)

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, David Rose Being a Good Brother, Gen, POV Alexis Rose, Pre-Aisle Conversations, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Alexis and David have a conversation prior to the start of her and Twyla's wedding.Title from "Right Here, Right Now" apart of the High School Musical 3: Senior Year soundtrack
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	it's coming (and it's coming fast)

"David?" Alexis says, voice slightly quivering as she walks out of the hotel's bathroom. She didn't expect to be this nervous on her wedding day, the day where she's _finally_ putting a ring on Twyla Sands, AKA the woman she's in love with and has been itching to spend the rest of her life with since their last night together in Schitt's Creek. 

Her brother's eyes trail down her body, eyeing the skirted bottom pooled around her feet. She's wearing an a-line/princess off-the-shoulder dress covered from breast to floor in gorgeous off-white floral appliqués to contrast to ivory tulle.

David doesn't say anything. Instead, he pulls her in for a hug, making sure to keep his chin on her shoulder to avoid soiling her dress with his quickly flowing tears.

Alexis gestures over to the bed on the other side of the room, the two siblings sitting down next to each other on the freshly made mattress. "Will we still talk after this?"

He threads his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course we will." 

"It's just," Alexis intertwines her fingers, fiddling with her thumbs. "I know how much time you and Patrick spend together. Like, it's hard enough finding a free hour to FaceTime, and now I'm going to preoccupied with Twyla."

David sets a comforting hand on the middle of her back, rubbing small circles. Usually, she pulls away from the gesture, but this time, she leans into it. "Literally nothing can tear us apart, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. And even if we talk less, it doesn't mean we won't speak at all. We'll make the time, we always do. My husband and I will keep visiting, too."

Smiling, Alexis wraps an arm around David's waist. "Am I going to call Twyla my wife forever like how you always refer to Patrick as _your husband_ instead of just saying his name?"

He laughs, throwing his head back and popping out his dimples in the process. "I've never quite left the honeymoon phase, but I'll let you know if I ever do."

"I doubt you will," Alexis whispers loud enough for David to hear, smacking her bicep in response. "I love you." She states sincerely in a soft, warm voice, moving him closer to her for a proper hug much like they engaged in minutes prior. 

"I love you more," David replies, tightening his grip around her, pulling away to look Alexis in the eyes. "Now, go out there and say _I do_ , we can't stay here forever."

Alexis moves next to him, sticking out an elbow for him to grab, which he happily accepts. "I believe you're coming with me."

**Author's Note:**

> i've created a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3U588EU7T7OHxf7aJ4lvvH?si=zrntEO16SYiQ8eBHbZeFMw) on spotify of the songs inspiring the title for each work in this series so far if you're interested in checking it out!


End file.
